


Let it Rain

by Arbryna



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Rain, Smut, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara and Kahlan take a bath. In the rain. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Legend of the Seeker Porn Battle](http://lots-pornbattle.livejournal.com). Prompt: _Cara/Kahlan - fucking in the water_.

The clouds are gray and dark overhead, heavy with the threat of rain. Kahlan eyes them warily as she shrugs her jacket over her shoulders. It's been too long since opportunity and time have converged to allow them to enjoy a leisurely bath; she sends a silent plea to the Creator that they will have the chance to finish before the rain begins to fall.

The Creator, it seems, is not listening; the first drop hits Kahlan's collarbone, trickling down into the valley between her breasts. A second soon follows, sliding down over her cheek as she glares balefully at the sky. With a frustrated sigh, she abandons the stays of her corset, reaching for her jacket. As she tugs it on, she takes note of the fact that Cara has not stopped undressing.

"Cara, what are you doing?" Kahlan asks, pulling the hood of her jacket over her head. "It's raining!"

Cara just peels her leather down over her chest, rolling her eyes. "And you're, what? Afraid of getting wet while you bathe?"

Kahlan opens her mouth to respond, but abruptly closes it. Cara has a point, and Kahlan desperately wants to rinse off the layer of grime that has gathered on her skin from days on the road. It's a warm rain, and mild; there's no hint of thunder or lightning, at least not yet, and the tree-covered hills surrounding the small lake are more attractive targets in any case.

With a shrug, Kahlan slips her jacket off for the second time. Raindrops land on her shoulder, her arm, her cheek as she moves to unfasten her corset. It's not a bad feeling; once she gets over the initial urge to retreat to shelter, she finds she rather enjoys the way the water trickles down her skin.

Her eyes drift to Cara, and Kahlan finds that there's something she enjoys even more: the sight of droplets of water rolling over the supple curves of Cara's breasts, tracing lazy lines down her abdomen as she tugs at the last of the laces running down her back. Kahlan licks her lips, catching a warm drop of rain on her tongue.

Cara smirks at Kahlan's obvious distraction, never pausing in her task. She bends over to step out of her leathers, and when she comes back up, the arch of her back is just the slightest bit exaggerated, her breasts jutting out more than necessary.

Kahlan's eyes widen, and she swallows roughly as she fumbles with her own clothing, heat gathering quickly between her legs. Cara flashes her a knowing glance before turning to step into the water. With less to distract her, Kahlan quickly divests herself of her remaining clothes, stowing them along with Cara's at the base of a nearby tree in hopes that they won't get completely soaked.

When Kahlan finally steps down the shore into the water, Cara's eyes follow her hungrily; Kahlan can feel them sliding over her skin as tangibly as the rain, and she feels an answering pull low in her belly. When the water comes to the level of her chest, Kahlan leans back to wet her hair, slicking it back with her hands. Her eyes drift shut at the simple pleasure; already she feels cleaner, refreshed.

The sudden slide of wet hands over her waist, breasts slick against her own, forces Kahlan's eyes back open. Cara has taken the opportunity to insinuate herself against Kahlan, and it's clear from her dark, hooded gaze that getting clean is the last thing on her mind.

"I thought we were bathing," Kahlan chides affectionately, her voice wavering with the sudden surge of desire that runs through her body as Cara's thigh glides between her own.

"All the more reason to get dirty first," Cara murmurs, licking raindrops from Kahlan's neck.

With a low moan, Kahlan arches her head back, granting Cara better access, and rain splashes over her cheeks, her closed eyelids, her lips. Cara's hands at her waist guide her deeper into the water, flipping their positions so that Cara is closer to the shore. The loose dirt and rocks of the lake bed are just solid enough for Cara to gain her footing, and she pulls at Kahlan's legs until they are wrapped around her waist.

Kahlan arches sharply against Cara's stomach, her hands coming up to clutch at Cara's shoulders. The water holds her weight, but as Cara's hand slides back up her thigh, slipping in between them to glide through the thick wetness between her legs, Kahlan feels like she might float away if she doesn't anchor herself somehow.

Cara's lips and teeth devour Kahlan's breasts where they bob just above the surface of the water, as she easily slides two fingers into Kahlan. The lake may be slowly washing away the dirt on Kahlan's skin, but it's no match for the slickness of her sex. Kahlan whimpers needfully as her hips jerk against Cara's hand, the motion of their bodies creating waves that lap more and more insistently against them as their rhythm quickens.

Far too soon, Kahlan can feel her arousal building to dizzying levels, Cara's fingers curling just right within her and pulling her over the edge. Her magic bursts from her with a fevered cry, the only thunder this storm will know. Cara shivers as it races through her, arm holding tight around Kahlan's waist as she draws every last drop of pleasure from her body.

The rain is already beginning to subside, splashing intermittently against Kahlan's heated skin as she slides her legs from Cara's hips, grateful for the buoyancy of the water and the constant support of Cara's arm. The first rays of sunshine break through the clouds, glittering over the wet skin of Cara's shoulders and chest. Kahlan drinks in the view before leaning forward to rest her forehead against Cara's.

"See?" Cara pants, less smug than she intends. Her breath brushes over Kahlan's lips, hot with her own desire. "It's already over."

Kahlan swallows hard as she nods slightly against Cara's skin. Her hands slide up to cup Cara's face, and she leans forward to taste the last drops of rain that linger on full red lips. The contact is anything but chaste, and quickly spirals out of control as her tongue slides out to meet Cara's, her hands sliding down into the water to begin an exploration of their own.

If either of them manages to get clean, it will be by sheer accident.

  
_end._   



End file.
